


Empty

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dark Side Ritual, Disturbing Themes, Extremely Dubious Consent, Force Sex (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Apprentice, Misuse of the Force, Self-Flagellation, Self-Harm, Snoke bangs Kylo on an altar, The Dark Side of the Force, Violent Sex, Virgin Kylo Ren, What Have I Done, sorta threesome with the Dark Side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the 'The Force Awakens Kink Meme':</p>
<p>The Dark Side is dangerous. It destroys the unwary, and eats the unfocused. Per Snoke's instructions, Kylo Ren puts away the joys of the flesh in the name of achieving perfect Mastery, and ultimate power. This is not easy.  </p>
<p>Snoke, however, has plans for Kylo's hard-won purity. <b>Mind the tags, please... </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [here](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/2821.html?thread=5081861#cmt5081861)
> 
>  
> 
> 'Kylo is not only a virgin, he's never kissed anyone, never touched anyone with desire, and after he turned to the Dark side, stopped masturbating. He represses any carnal desires he might feel ruthlessly, keeping himself "pure" so as to have no distractions from his connection to the Dark side and the teachings of Lord Snoke.
> 
> When Snoke calls him for his 'final initiation', and it becomes clear that Snoke means to fuck him and make him like it, Kylo is at once disillisioned and terrified, and horrifically conflicted. Because he doesn't know now if this is a test of his purity and Snoke is bluffing, or if he is meant to let Snoke do these things and resist being emotionally effected by them, or if this event is what he had been staying pure for all along. No matter what happens, Kylo Ren is destroyed by the outcome.'

_**For only one who is an empty vessel will be fit to receive the fullness of the Dark.**_

A challenge, and a warning. 

The Dark Side is not for the faint of heart. Since he had come to Snoke, Kylo had learned to sneer at his Uncle’s scare-‘em-straight stories of ‘Fallen’ Jedi. As if Mastery of the Dark Side was something that just _happened_ when you weren’t looking. The ‘quick and easy path.’

_No._

True, it granted its wielder access to vast amounts of _power_ , but to control it was something else entirely. 

The first day he knelt at his new Master’s feet, Snoke had called in two acolytes, and bade them duel. On fire with excitement and pride, the two had dug deep into their reserves of emotion, into the years of the roiling thirst for power that all Snoke’s students showed. The fifteen-year-old had watched, rapt, as the students rocketed to heights of power he could barely comprehend. They channeled the burning strength of their young bodies, their _wants,_ and brought the Force to heel…

…For about thirty seconds. It took everything Kylo had to silence his scream as the Ithorian youth’s skin sloughed off of his face, leaving the brown muscle exposed and steaming, and the Twi’lek’s eyes burst in their sockets. Snoke had raised Kylo to his feet, anchored him in place, his huge hands gripping his shoulders, and bade him watch as their bodies slid into wet pieces. 

Snoke had Kylo kneel in the mess until he figured out what they had done wrong. 

“Their bodies,” he’d rasped, when he’d managed to filter out the smell and squelch of offal and blood, and _reach_ for the Force once more. “They were weak.” 

Snoke loomed over him, impassive. 

“In what way?” he asked. “These two were among the finest duelists in the Order.” Kylo shook his head.

“No, it’s not that. They tried to - ” Kylo struggled to find the words. “They couldn’t hold it. Channel it?” He looked to his Master for guidance. 

“Very good, Kylo,” said Snoke, favoring him with a rare smile. “Above all else, mastering the Dark Side requires incredible strength of will. That is why several traditions - Sith and otherwise – have developed the principle of…detachment. _Everything_ is given over to the Dark. There is no room for error. It _will_ destroy you if it can. But, if you are worthy, if you have _control,_ you will be strong enough, _pure_ enough, to be a vessel of the Force. And nothing will stand in your way.”

“Master,” said Kylo. “How do I become worthy?”

And so Kylo Ren put away the joys of the flesh. It grew easier as time went on. Snoke patiently explained that his frail human body had _needs,_ and that he would need to take measures to tame them. 

A week after his arrival at the temple, he awoke sticky with his own semen, his young body still thrumming with his release, ghosts of soft flesh dancing behind his eyelids. Kylo beat himself bloody with a makeshift flail. 

Snoke watched from afar as his pupil stumbled through his katas soon after, blood soaking through his thin shirt, and smiled. 

Kylo cycled through various methods of punishment. He rubbed salt in fresh cuts on the inside of his thighs, traded sessions in the training rooms with other students in exchange for beatings. Once he wore a cock ring to bed, but that only served to inflame his condition. He stumbled on the most effective method when he was 16. 

Fire.

He traded the burning rush of blood and sweat and friction for the searing pain of an iron brand across his back and, the few times he gave in and sobbed out his shame into an oiled fist, across his thighs and arse. Sometimes, when he thought he was growing too used to the pain, he traced lines of lamp oil on his skin, and set it aflame. At 18, he had the cravings under control, if not completely banished. 

*

Kylo learned fast. While the other Squires and Acolytes lost themselves in skin and drugs to push away the brutality of Snoke’s training, even if just for a few hours, Kylo embraced the life that his Master had given him. He took his pleasure in the burn of his muscles after an exceptionally good workout, in cold water when his training was done, and in the praise of his Master. The latter, of course, warmed him more than anything else. 

…Much more than he could accept. When Kylo progressed far enough to earn one-on-one instruction, Snoke’s hands on him made him tremble, even though his Master was just adjusting his stance, or laying a hand on his head in approval, in benediction. The scrape of rough hands on his naked chest, pricking on fresh wounds and bruises, followed him into his room at night. He allowed himself _one_ lapse, to get it out of his system, and ended up destroying his room as he fucked himself on his own fingers, his shame and lust roaring in the Force. 

Despite his moments of weakness, he rose quickly in the ranks. There were whispers of him being the first to don the mantle of a Knight of Ren. Accordingly, some sought to find their way into his bed. Kylo ignored all attempts at seduction. Each temptation just strengthened his determination to be that pure, perfect vessel. To be worthy of the Dark.

*

His final initiation came on his 25th birthday. He was standing beside Snoke’s throne in full armor, watching yet another pair of Squires destroy themselves attempting to hold the Force in their weak souls. He watched, sneering, as the Dark Side fed on their impurity and shattered their bodies like cheap glass. 

As was their custom, the Supreme Leader held him back after the room emptied. Usually they would spar, or meditate, Kylo always striving to take more of the Dark inside him, Snoke winding effortlessly through the curling shadows. But this time was different. Kylo felt it in his bones as he knelt at Snoke’s feet. Time slid to a crawl as Snoke leaned back on his throne, his gaze pricking on Kylo’s skin, despite the layers of metal and leather locking his body away. 

“Kylo Ren,” his Master said finally. “You have been with us for…Ten years, is it?”

“Yes, my Lord,” said Kylo, his stomach tightening. _Is this it?_ Snoke smiled thinly and rose from his throne. He swept off towards the back of the hall, beckoning Kylo to follow him. They passed through heavy double doors, Kylo almost stumbling in amazement as he realized where they were; Snoke’s private sanctum. 

The chamber was vaguely circular, though the old stone walls were so stained with smoke that it was hard to tell. Orange flame licked at the darkness from iron braziers hanging from the four pillars at the center of the room. They ringed an old, old slab of black stone. As they approached, Kylo realized that it was actually so covered in dried blood that the stone’s original color was impossible to discern. 

The place was thick with the Dark Side. It was even worse than the cave on Dagobah where Skywalker brought the older students to take their Jedi Trials. He’d snuck inside when the Jedi’s back was turned when he was 10. He still couldn’t remember exactly what happened, except that he’d woken up in the med-bay on the _Falcon,_ and his mother hadn’t spoken to her brother for weeks. 

But this…The air was full of voices and bone dust, and sounds that _cut,_ all just a shade away from the skin of his mind. He breathed deep, trying ground himself in the present. 

For the first time in years, his Uncle’s words welled up in his mind. 

_Only what you take with you._

Close to the raised dais, Snoke paused and turned to face him.

“Are you ready, Kylo?” he asked softly. The light flickered strangely in his dark, glassy eyes. “To accept the Dark?”

Heat stabbed in his core as Snoke’s pale hand beckoned him forward. Kylo’s heart sped up.

“Yes, my Master!” He strode forward, and immediately dropped to his knees at his Master’s sharp gesture. 

“Remove your helmet,” Snoke said, looming over him, his twisted features split apart with an unnaturally wide grin. “Now the rest,” he said, as his student complied. His smile broadened, a black wound in the ruin of his face. Kylo froze. His helmet hit the ground with a metallic clang. 

“Kylo?” Snoke turned, his eyes dark. The Dark Side gathered around him, power calling to power.

Kylo swallowed and fumbled with the clasps on his armor. 

Soon he stood before his Master, his heart in overdrive, sweat beading on his flushed, bare skin. He tensed, horrified, as Snoke’s eyes devoured his body. The Dark Side throbbed with lust. His head swam with thoughts of flushed, straining flesh, gleaming and hot and wet and - 

“Come here,” Snoke said, standing beside the alter. Dimly Kylo registered that his Master’s fingers were shining with oil. 

“Master, what – “

“Now.” 

Kylo’s legs shook as he approached the alter. His eyes flicked to the braziers. _Fire…_

“No, my Apprentice,” said Snoke. A line of Force drew him close. “The time has come for you to accept the Dark.” Kylo blinked in confusion.

“Accept…But you said…” He gasped, his words cut off as slick heat enveloped his cock. His eyes rolled back into his head, wide and shocked. Snoke hadn’t touched him. 

“You see how it _wants_ you…” A phantom finger trailed fire down the curve of his spine. Kylo keened in anguish as the touch woke his blood. _Fire fire fire fire…_

The touches withdrew as swiftly as they had appeared. Kylo dropped to his knees and reached out, desperately, for his Master. His flailing fingers met skin as he registered the soft _whump_ of his Master’s outer robe hitting the floor.

“Oh…Child,” said Snoke as Kylo clung desperately to his calves. “You were made for this.” Invisible hands hauled Kylo to his knees and shoved him forward. “I am but a messenger,” his Master said, undoing the front of his under-robe. It slid open, exposing a long line of pale, twisted, faintly sticky flesh. Snoke’s head lolled back in ecstasy as invisible hands caressed his skin. Kylo shuddered as dark intention flooded the Force. 

“Up,” said Snoke, gesturing lazily. Conditioning kicked in, and Kylo climbed up on the alter, hissing as he was pulled flat on his back, the rough stone scraping his back raw. He stared up into the blackness, clinging desperately to the shreds of his control, even as warm, firm hands kneaded his flesh and slowly - _too slowly_ screamed a long-forgotten part of his mind – pulled his thighs apart. 

“This is – This is not what you taught me,” Kylo whispered when Snoke’s warped face hovered inches away. His Master smirked, traced a hot, oiled finger down to Kylo’s still-soft cock.

“From a certain point of view,” Snoke whispered back. “Your control is…admirable. You do your Uncle proud.” Kylo cried out as the huge hand wrapped around him, tight and hot. “However…” Snoke leaned closer. Fear spiked inside Kylo when something huge and hard jabbed against his inner thigh. _Did his Master…_ “Yes,” said Snoke. “To truly know the Dark, one must be _filled…”_

A slick finger trailed behind his sac, circled his puckered, clenching hole. 

“Can you take it, Kylo Ren?” Snoke purred. 

Kylo arched up into his Master, keening, as the finger breached the tight ring of muscle. The burn consumed his senses and he thrashed in his Master’s grip, the long-denied touch almost sending him over the edge. 

The invisible touch pinched the base of his cock as Snoke’s free hand dug into his hip, and Kylo was left panting, half relieved, half panicked. His cock strained flushed and thick against his stomach, the tip leaking fluid, so hard he thought he would _split._ Blood hummed in his ears as Snoke’s sharp tongue flicked out and tasted his lips, his Master groaning softly as it came back dark from where Kylo had bitten his lip. 

“Why…” Kylo whispered, almost screaming again as another finger sank deep inside him. 

“Give yourself to the Dark Side, Kylo Ren,” Snoke murmured in his ear. “Your first. Your last. All of you…” 

More pressure, this time on his thighs as the _presence_ spread him wider, kneaded the meat of his ass, spreading his cheeks painfully wide. Snoke leaned back on his heels and took in the sight before him. He flooded Kylo’s mind with image, starting with the first time the boy had knelt at his feet. Of those plush and needy lips, the sculpted body effortlessly defeating his rivals, the torment Kylo had put himself through, to stay pure, ready…

“Beautiful…” Snoke hissed. “Of course the Dark wants you…” He drew back fully and slicked up his swollen cock, throbbing thick against his belly, dripping pre-come on his apprentice’s thighs. Kylo moaned as the wet heat rolled down his skin. 

“Give – “

Snoke leaned forward, blunt, hot and slick against his entrance. 

“Give what, Apprentice?” He said, rolling his hips. Kylo gasped.

“Power…The – “ He stuttered, thrust up, anything to - “Take – “

The Dark Side screamed with Kylo as Snoke filled him with one rough thrust. His Master didn’t wait for him to adjust, ignoring the blood and his apprentice’s cries, and set a punishing rhythm as Kylo writhed, pinned to the rough stone by his Master’s body, Dark power pulsating around him. 

He finally realized that they were not alone. Snoke’s face seemed to change, to slide and shift as the fires sputtered and smoked. Shadow hands pressed into his skin, wrenching screams from his throat as they sliced deeper inside of him than Snoke’s cock, and writhed in his blood and chest, _consuming_ him. 

Kylo growled and smashed his hips into his Master’s. Snoke laughed with the shadows and sped up. Kylo gave as good as he got, meeting his every thrust, dragging his Master and the Dark deep inside. They howled in unison, clawing at each other, dragging moans and screams and blood in equal measure out of their bodies. Bones cracked and groaned. The stone grew slick with blood. 

They came together in an explosion of heat and blood. Kylo sat up slowly, groaning, his cock giving a feeble twitch as blood and come dripped out of him. 

And the stone gained another layer of blood.


End file.
